Closure
by BreakingFable
Summary: SEQUEL TO "UNINVITED"; Mark breaks out of jail and kidnaps Jeff. Given their stormy past together, what will Mark do to him? Non-con. One-shot.


**A/N: I have no idea why I wanted to write this little piece. I guess I just really enjoyed writing the whole twisted pairing, if you could call it that, of Mark and Jeff in "Uninvited", and I wanted one more taste of it. This'll just be a one-shot, taking place a few months after Jeff went to visit Mark in prison. Warning to all readers: this story contains violent situations, BDSM, and people doing bad things to other people.**

**I would suggest reading "Uninvited" first; this doesn't really work as a stand-alone piece.**

**Disclaimer: WWE owns all, I own nothing.**

Jeff lay on his side, in pitch blackness. The steady hum of the road ground on beneath him.

He concentrated on the smooth sound of the wheels turning, and tried desperately to calm himself. He tried not to think about where he was, or who had put him here.

His hands had been bound behind him with a course rope, and a heavy cloth had been tied tightly around his mouth to serve as a gag. He shifted uncomfortably for what seemed to be the thousandth time, unable to find a position that didn't cause his muscles to ache.

He had struggled against his bonds for hours, his wrists pulling at the ropes, his chest heaving in futile exertion. Finally, he'd given up, collapsing into a limp heap. He stared forlornly into the darkness.

Jeff's eyes darted blindly around his small prison, as if looking for answers. How had Mark gotten out of jail? How had he found him? What was he going to do once they reached their destination?

Panic began to replace logic.

Jeff's struggles began anew. He began to scream through the gag, praying someone would hear him. He thrashed about wildly, not even realizing he was hitting his shoulders and head on the cramped walls of his prison. His feet kicked the too-low, metallic ceiling, again and again and again. Tears ran unchecked down his pale cheeks.

Jeff's breath hitched in his throat as he suddenly felt the violent jerk of the car stopping, followed by stillness. He listened, ears perked, breaths unsteady against the rough cloth of the hateful gag.

Heavy footsteps were making their way towards him, moving at a casual pace. Jeff's muscles tensed up as he heard a key being pushed into a lock, and turned. He shut his eyes tightly as soon as the first vestiges of night sky began to peek through the trunk lid above him. He kept them closed, not wanting to see Mark's face.

"Hello, Jeffrey." He spoke softly, a mixture of arrogance and unmitigated glee making itself evident in his tone.

Jeff's eyes shot open. He tried to move further back into the cramped trunk.

The Deadman couldn't take his eyes off of Jeff, who was as fresh and beautiful as he'd been a decade before. He watched the younger man squirm and whimper, tears making a path through the light dusting of trunk dirt on his cheeks. Mark felt a stirring that he hadn't felt in years, and smiled.

Jeff was shaking his head no, and trying futilely to speak through the confines of the gag.

The older man leaned over, bringing his lined face uncomfortably close to Jeff's. He began gently stroking the colorful hair, softly running his hands through it as if he wanted to get the tangles out. Jeff whimpered, shrinking away fearfully. Mark looked insane.

"I told you before we left", he admonished, grabbing the Enigma's chin and forcing him to look up at him, "That you need to keep quiet."

The Deadman grabbed a clump of Jeff's hair. He breathed in its scent, grinning crookedly. "Ah, Jeffrey", he said, "You're gonna get me all worked up before we even get home." The younger Hardy stared at him, fear apparent on his face.

Mark began licking down his neck, slowly, tasting him. When he reached the junction of the shoulder and the neck, he bit down hard, letting his teeth sink into the soft flesh. Jeff let out a muffled scream as the pain shot through him. He could feel a small trail of blood winding its way down his chest. Mark began to lick the area of the bite. As he did so, he reached down between Jeff's legs, and grabbed his crotch, massaging his cock over his jeans. Jeff's eyes widened, and he let out a gasp, stiffening up.

Mark grinned. "You like that, don't you, little slut?"

Jeff shook his head rapidly back and forth, whimpering.

Mark squeezed his cock painfully hard, forcing his prisoner to moan and buck his hips in an effort to escape his grasp. The Deadman felt his own erection straining against his jeans.

Mark straightened up suddenly, releasing his grip. His dark eyes roamed lustfully over Jeff's body.

"Now keep it quiet, little bitch", he breathed softly, a smirk on his lips, "We're almost there."

He slammed the trunk lid shut, leaving the younger Hardy in complete darkness once again.

Jeff let out a muffled cry, and began to struggle against the tight ropes holding his wrists together behind his back. It seemed that the more he fought them, the more he got entangled.

Finally, he collapsed in on himself, exhausted.

He nearly choked in terror when he felt the car stop. The purring vibrations of the engine were cut off, and silence moved in.

A moment later, the trunk lid was thrown open again. Jeff was pulled roughly from the enclosed space, and, before he could do anything, hefted over the larger man's shoulder. He tried to fight him, but knew it was useless.

He could see that he'd been brought to a small field of tall grass and unkempt shrubs. A full moon illuminated the overgrown, tree-lined landscape. It looked somehow… familiar.

And then it hit him, and the breath left his body. This place had been the setting for countless nightmares over the past decade.

Here, on this innocent-looking property, in that boarded up, deserted farmhouse that lay tucked between the tree line and the field, he'd nearly been broken beyond repair.

He closed his eyes, and tried not to look.

For the first time in a long time, Jeff was feeling helpless, and very, very alone.

* * * * * * *

Mark dropped Jeff on the floor, carelessly, as if he were a sack of potatoes, or a bag of trash.

The younger Hardy lay there, looking up at him with that desperate, pleading look on his face. Silently begging him to let him go. Pleading for mercy.

It only made Mark's dick harder.

Let the little whore beg. There would be no mercy for Jeff. For over ten years, he'd languished in hell, consigned there by his fucking cockslut. Prison had taken everything from him. It was time his little bitch paid for betraying him.

The older man allowed a sinister smile to cross his face.

He began to advance on the terrified Hardy brother, who was pushing himself backwards across the floor with his bound hands, taking himself further from the only exit.

Mark moved slowly and deliberately, never taking his eyes off of Jeff.

Agile as a cat, Mark jumped on top of the younger Hardy's stomach, pulling a muffled grunt from the younger man. Frightened and desperate, Jeff began writhing and screaming incoherently, pushing up again and again against the weight of the Deadman and finding escape impossible.

"If you calm down, Jeffrey, I'll take the gag off", he said, his rough voice carrying a hint of amusement. He'd adapted that same, smug attitude he'd had years before. The bastard was acting as if he owned him.

Jeff glared up at him, a mixture of fear and hatred shining in his green eyes.

Mark reached around to the back of his head, and began to untie the gag. "There's no need for it, anyway. Out here, no one will hear you if you scream", he spoke conversationally, a dark smirk on his face, "It's why Raven and I chose this place. Perfect, lovely seclusion." He stopped his task to lightly caress Jeff's tear-streaked face. The Deadman loved the nervous swallow he elicited from his little bitch.

Mark pulled the gag out of Jeff's mouth, and tossed it carelessly over his shoulder.

"Mark, please, don't do this-" Jeff was trying to keep his tone steady, but failing miserably.

The Deadman leaned over, bringing his face very close to his captive's. "That's right, little bitch", he said softly, "Beg me. Maybe it'll make a difference."

"Please, God, Mark, haven't you fucking done enough?!"

Mark continued speaking as if Jeff hadn't interrupted. "Then again, maybe it'll just turn me on more."

Jeff's eyes widened. He watched as Mark leaned back on his heels and slowly, ever so slowly, began to unzip his pants. The younger Hardy began to struggle again.

"No!", he cried, his head to the side and his eyes tightly shut.

Mark stroked himself, slowly, languidly, watching Jeff's agonized expression with near-painful arousal. He reached down and grabbed at the younger man's blue-green hair, tightly fisting it, forcing Jeff's head to face front.

"I'll bet you haven't tasted cock since the last time we met, have you, Jeffrey?", growled Mark, rubbing the head of his cock on Jeff's tightly-closed lips, "You, playing house with that whore you call a wife. Such a waste."

He hit the younger man across the face suddenly, stunning him, forcing his muscles to relax. The moment Jeff's jaw went slack, Mark slammed his cock into his mouth, all the way down to his throat. Jeff began making gagging and choking noises. The Deadman couldn't suppress a groan of pleasure. He'd waited so long to hear that sound again.

"Suck on it, you little whore. Unless you've forgotten how." He loved taunting him.

Jeff didn't move. He just lay there with several inches of throbbing dick shoved into his mouth, and an expression of naked fear in his eyes. It made Mark angry.

"You'd better suck my cock, now, you little slut, or I will get so creative with my punishments tonight that your precious wrestling career will be a distant fucking memory."

Jeff's eyes flashed with anger, but he knew better than to disobey when Mark got like this.

Slowly, tentatively, he began to move his lips up and down the shaft. He licked, bathing every inch that he could reach with his tongue, and receiving moans of pleasure in response. He wrapped his lips and tongue around Mark's huge cock, taking as much of it in as he could get, and began to suck, hard. Licking, sucking.

Mark smirked down at Jeff. "Mmmm, I knew you were a cocksucker all along. You're too good at this to have only been eating pussy for the past ten years."

Jeff glared up at the Deadman as he performed his task, fury in his icy gaze. Mark grinned down at him, watching his red lips as they moved up and down his throbbing shaft, watching his cheeks hollow out as he sucked his dick like candy. Mark moaned as he felt Jeff's tongue working. Fuck, how he had missed that tongue.

The Deadman pushed harder into Jeff's mouth, forcing him to deep throat. He felt the wetness of tears trickle onto his cock as it moved steadily in and out of Jeff's hot mouth. He heard Jeff choking and gagging as his big dick hit the back of his throat, over and over again.

Finally, he could take no more. He cummed hard in Jeff's mouth, watching with horny fascination as some of the pearlescent substance dribbled out the sides onto his chin. He roughly pulled out and grabbed hold of Jeff's hair, pulling his head back. The Enigma stared at him with open hatred.

"Swallow it, bitch."

Jeff hesitated for only a second before swallowing the reservoir of jizz down. The taste of it nearly made him retch.

"Good boy." Mark wiped the remainders off of Jeff's quivering chin with his forefinger. He forced it into the younger man's mouth, watching closely as his cum-stained finger was licked clean.

Smirking in triumph, the Deadman pulled his digit free, and forced Jeff to sit up. He grabbed the back of his head and held it prone, sweeping in to kiss him. Jeff didn't move or kiss back as his mouth was violated by the Undertaker's tongue.

Mark couldn't help but smile as he licked at Jeff's unresponsive tongue. He tasted himself, and he tasted Jeff, all mixed together. It made his cock twinge again.

He pulled back, slightly breathless. Pulling out a small pocket knife, he began to caress Jeff's neck and shoulders with it. Jeff forced himself to remain perfectly still. The Deadman reached behind him, and, suddenly, cut the ropes that were binding Jeff's wrists. The Enigma stared up at him with confused and frightened eyes, not knowing what was coming next.

"Get onto all fours."

Jeff whimpered and drew back. "No."

Mark narrowed his eyes, then smiled. Jeff hated that look. It meant he had something terrible planned.

He moved over into a darkened corner of the room, bending over to pick something up. He turned back around, displaying a black suitcase, with the words "Toy Box" scrawled in messy lettering across the front.

"Oh fuck", breathed Jeff.

The Deadman smirked. "I was hoping you'd say no, because now, I get to show you who is the master here, and who is the bitch."

Jeff glared, halfway between feeling unbridled rage and paralyzing fear.

Mark opened the Toy Box and rummaged around for a few moments, blatantly ignoring the fact that Jeff was eyeing the front door.

"Ah, here we go." This quiet statement was enough to bring Jeff's attention back to Mark, his manner not unlike a deer caught in the sights of a hunter's rifle.

The Deadman was holding a giant, electrically-powered dildo in his hands. The younger man's eyes widened as he looked over its length, and its width. He hadn't had sex with a man in years. If Mark tried to shove that thing in him, it would tear him apart.

The Deadman smiled darkly. "Get onto all fours, Jeffrey."

The young Hardy decided that an attempt at bargaining was his only way out of this. "Mark", he said, his voice hesitant, "You can't put that thing in me. I haven't fucked a guy in ten years. It's so big it'll fucking tear me apart. But I'm-", he paused, taking a breath, hating every word that left his mouth, "I'm nice and tight. Even tighter than I was ten years ago, I'll bet. Why don't you stretch me out instead?"

Mark's eyes narrowed, and he pointed at the floor. "Get onto all fours, bitch. Now."

Miserably, Jeff dropped slowly to his knees, then leaned forward and shifted his weight so that he was on all fours. He let his head fall between his arms, not wanting to see what was going to be done to him.

Mark roughly pulled at his t-shirt, practically ripping it in half in his eagerness to see it off of his body. His jeans and boxers were next. Jeff just stared at the filthy wooden floor. He shivered in the chilly, heatless room, feeling Mark's lascivious gaze roaming over his naked flesh like the fine threads of a spiderweb.

Mark ran his fingers lightly down Jeff's spine, petting him as he would a prize dog. He caressed the younger man's finely-toned ass, cupping the firm cheeks in his strong hands. He wet a finger and pushed it into the crack, gently teasing Jeff's puckered hole. The younger man gasped and squirmed, trying to move away. Mark pushed down on his lower back, holding him still.

The Deadman moved around to the front, looking down at Jeff. He pulled his face up by the chin, forcing him to look at him. The younger man was weary, beaten, raped, and terrified. His green eyes were clouded with terror and shame.

"Such a pretty little whore", Mark murmured, his voice thick with lust. Jeff's pain-filled gaze fell to the floor.

"Spread your legs, little slut, nice and wide."

Breathing hard, not knowing what Mark was going to do, Jeff reluctantly obeyed. Mark walked slowly around his body, tracing its shape with his forefinger. Jeff shuddered at the unwanted touch, but kept his eyes on the floor.

The Deadman stood behind Jeff, staring down at his spread legs and widely-splayed ass cheeks with dark pleasure.

He pulled down his zipper, watching with sordid glee as the young Hardy tensed up in anticipation. Quickly pulling off his pants, he stroked his throbbing cock a few times. It was more than ready to be buried balls-deep in Jeff's tight little ass.

"Beg me for my cock, bitch", growled Mark.

Jeff mutely shook his head, his face a mask of humiliation and fear.

Mark bent over and slapped him across the face. "You wanted my cock to stretch you out, instead of the dildo. To get it, you're gonna have to beg for it." He grabbed a clump of Jeff's hair, pulling back on it. "Now I'm not gonna tell you again."

Jeff closed his eyes, tears leaking from under the lids and escaping down his cheeks. "P- Please, please…", he said, hatred dripping from every word, "Give me y- your giant cock. Please, fuck me hard, Mark." His voice broke, but he forced himself to continue on. "Oh, god, please, ram that huge dick in my ass…"

Mark positioned himself at Jeff's asshole, and began to push in, with no preparation or warning. The younger man let out an agonized scream. Oh motherfucker, it hurt!

"You'll take it all, you little bitch, because you fucking love it!", growled Mark. He thrust violently into Jeff's unwilling body, eliciting more cries of pain. It was already tearing him apart. Jeff could feel the blood lubricating Mark's dick as it painfully invaded his body.

It took a long time for Mark to bury his cock completely in Jeff's asshole, but it was a feat that he eventually managed. He gazed down at the sight of he and Jeff joined together by his throbbing dick, and nearly spent his load right there.

Slowly, he began to move back and forth, fucking Jeff with increasing speed and increasing intensity.

"Tell me… how much you like being fucked by this dick, cockslut!", panted Mark, as he slammed into Jeff's ass again and again.

Jeff only whimpered in pain.

"Tell me how much you love it, bitch!", hissed Mark, "Or you'll be sitting down on that fucking dildo next!"

"I- ah! Fuck, I love you fucking my ass", he cried, anger penetrating his formerly submissive tone.

That had been all Mark needed to hear. He pulled out, and cummed all over Jeff's ass and back. The Deadman ran his fingers through the jizz, getting a good amount of it on his hand. Pulling Jeff up, so that he was kneeling, he moved in behind him and wrapped his arms possessively around the younger man's chest and stomach, holding tight to him.

Mark moved his cum-covered hand down, until he was fisting Jeff's half-hard cock. He used his own spunk for lubrication, and began to jerk Jeff off. The younger Hardy didn't move a muscle as the Deadman pulled and tugged lightly on his dick.

"We wouldn't want to forget about you, would we, Jeffrey?", Mark said quietly, speaking into the Enigma's ear. Jeff didn't reply, he just stared stoically ahead and let the older man do whatever he wanted. The Deadman smirked, glancing down at Jeff's unwanted erection. "Looks like you're having as good a time as I am. But then again, I always got you going real quick. You know, I'd be willing to bet your bitch of a wife never turned you on as much as I did."

"I will fucking kill you if you mention my family again", Jeff said, his gaze never moving from the wall in front of him.

Mark's eyes narrowed in anger. "Don't you ever threaten me, you little bitch", he said softly.

Jeff flinched. He'd heard that tone in Mark's voice before, just before he had seen fit to beat him so badly that he'd ended up in the hospital.

Suddenly, the strong arms that had been holding Jeff prone released him.

The Deadman rose to his feet gracefully. Jeff watched as he made his way across the room, towards his Toy Box. He stared at him hatefully, not bothering to get up.

"Why are you doing this?", the younger Hardy said, trying to reason with any part of him that hadn't been lost to insanity, "You have your freedom now. You should just run. I promise, I won't say anything. Doing this'll just land you right back in jail again…"

Mark's heavy, dark laughter interrupted his plea. "You don't honestly believe that I actually have my freedom now, do you? I _broke out of jail_, Hardy. I kidnapped a WWE superstar. They're already looking for you, I can guarantee you that. And if they find me, they'll haul my ass back in, and they'll add so many years onto my sentence that I'll end up dying in that fucking place."

Jeff knew he was right. He knew there would be no reprieve for Mark Calloway. And that scared him more than anything. The most dangerous type of man was the man with nothing left to lose.

The Enigma watched as his captor began digging around in the Toy Box. Apparently, he was done talking.

Jeff wrapped his arms around his naked form, huddled in on himself. He prayed that someone _was_ out looking for him. He couldn't take much more of this.

He watched as Mark straightened up, holding a few items behind his back. A pit began to form in the younger Hardy's gut. It had been years since their last encounter. He would undoubtedly utilize some of the more… creative things in there, as a result.

Mark stood over him, glaring with a mix of fiery rage and pure lust in his dark eyes. "Get up, bitch."

Breathing unsteadily, Jeff rose to his feet.

"Give me your hands."

Jeff's heart sank. He knew exactly what that command meant. Shaking, he put his hands out, palms down. Mark clipped a pair of handcuffs on him.

"Open your mouth wide, slut."

Jeff furrowed his brow in confusion. He received a slap as reward for his hesitance.

"Open it, you fucking cockslut!", cried Mark, grabbing Jeff's hair.

"Fuck you", Jeff growled. He couldn't help himself.

Mark wrapped his huge hands around the smaller man's slender throat. He slowly began to increase the pressure, reveling in every sound of pain he managed to pull from Jeff's air-deprived body.

The younger Hardy grabbed at Mark's wrists, trying to desperately pull his hands off. The Deadman's grip only strengthened.

"You will fucking obey me, Jeffrey", Mark said, "Or I will kill you. And that would be such a shame, what with you having such a fuckable ass, and all." Jeff made a horrible choking noise. He was getting no air at all, now.

The Deadman dropped him to the ground. He panted and gasped, taking as much air into his lungs as he could handle. Mark had no sympathy for the stricken Hardy. He grabbed him by his hair, hauling him to his feet.

"Open your mouth, bitch", he growled.

Jeff glared, but did as he was told.

Mark slapped him. "Wider!"

Face tight with fury, Jeff opened his mouth as wide as it would go. He watched as the Deadman produced a ball gag. His green eyes narrowed in anger. There was no fucking way that thing was going in his mouth.

Before he could protest, however, Mark pushed the large black rubber ball, constituting the front of the gag, into his mouth, forcing his jaws apart painfully. He made sure that the ball was far enough in that it rested behind the younger man's teeth. When he'd placed the ball properly, Mark reached around the back of Jeff's head, and tightly strapped the gag on, ensuring it wouldn't move.

Ignoring the younger Hardy's rage-filled glare, the Deadman patted him on his forcefully elongated cheek.

"Comfortable, Jeffrey?"

Jeff let out a series of unintelligible, angry-sounding grunts that would have undoubtedly been curses, had he been at all able to speak.

Mark smirked. "Ah, careful now. If you try to talk too much through that thing, it makes you drool. And that might affect my hard-on."

The Deadman grabbed Jeff's handcuffed wrists, pulling him with force towards the center of the room. The younger man stumbled as he was pulled along, not wanting to know what was coming next.

He was pushed down to the floor, onto his knees.

Jeff watched with wide eyes as Mark reached into his back pocket for something.

"And now, my little bitch, I have a surprise for you."

Mark pulled a long string of large anal beads out, brandishing them with pride. Jeff recoiled. There were 8 on this strand, and he knew exactly where Mark intended to shove them.

Oh, fuck.

"Get on your back, slut, and spread your legs for me."

Jeff didn't want to get on his back. He didn't want to obey him. But every time he tried to fight back, it only made things worse.

Closing his eyes so that he didn't have to see the look of wanton lust on Mark's face, he laid back. Flexible as ever, he spread his legs and pulled them into his chest.

He heard Mark sit down on the floor.

"You know, it's a damn shame, boy", he said softly, "I don't have any lube. Guess we're gonna have to do things _au naturale_." His quiet laughter filled Jeff with rage.

The younger man's attention was forced elsewhere, however, when he felt a circular, plastic bead pushing at his abused asshole. Mark was unrelenting, holding him still when he tried to squirm or shift. He squeezed the first one in, pushing it back further and further with his forefinger. Jeff let out a muffled whimper.

Mark laughed. "Does that hurt, little slut? We haven't even gotten started yet."

Jeff was sweating profusely as the Deadman pushed another plastic bead into his ass, and then another. He already felt far too full, and yet he knew Mark was nowhere near done with his little toy.

Mark grinned as he slowly pushed another bead in. He watched every nuance of Jeff's expression as he positioned it inside his body, every twitch of pain, every hint of misery. Seeing him like that made his cock throb with need.

Jeff groaned suddenly, shifting away from Mark's hands. The Deadman was sure that was his way of begging him to stop. But his bitch had suffered far worse in his time. Mark knew it was just a matter of stretching him out. Smirking, he inserted another bead.

Jeff breathed hard against the gag as another was pushed in immediately after. He let out a sound, somewhere between a whimper and a whine.

"You wish your ass was filled with cock, don't you, you dirty little whore?", growled Mark.

He slapped Jeff's left asscheek hard, eliciting a cry of pain.

Mark's erection began to drip pre-cum as he let his eyes roam over the fruits of his labor.

Jeff, bound and gagged, his pretty legs spread and pushed into his chest, and a string of anal beads nearly completely buried in his tight little asshole.

It was what he'd dreamed about every night for the past ten years.

Grinning to himself, Mark roughly pushed the last two beads in, reveling in the whimpers and moans that came from Jeff's gagged mouth.

He leaned over his prisoner, a predatory smile on his face. Jeff shrank back.

"Lay back and relax, Jeffrey", he said, pushing an errant strand of blue hair out of the younger man's eyes, "Because now, it's time for the fun part."

Jeff's eyes widened in fear.

Mark bent down in front of Jeff's exposed asshole. He began to lightly lick up and down, teasing the pucker and the sensitive skin between the asscheeks. Jeff gasped, panting in fear and pain and unwanted arousal.

Mark suddenly found the string from the anal beads, dangling out of Jeff's asshole. Grabbing hold of it, he yanked hard, pulling in one smooth motion to ensure that the beads all left Jeff's body at once. Mark watched in fascination as some of them came out coated in blood.

The younger Hardy screamed, writhing in agony. Tears began to stream down his face, blinding him. Desperately, he tried to crawl away, dragging his exhausted body towards the door.

Mark dropped the soiled strand of beads on the floor, and easily caught him, straddling his chest. Jeff frantically tried to fight him off, but the Deadman was far stronger than him.

"We both know you're not going anywhere, little bitch", Mark said, glowering at his prisoner.

Jeff would not have had anything to say, even had he not been gagged. His energy was just about spent. He looked away.

Mark glared, standing up and looking down at the younger man.

"Stand, bitch. You wanna try and run, you're gonna be punished for it."

Jeff got to his feet numbly, shoulders slumped in weariness. He felt a small trickle of blood running down the inside of his leg, and wondered tiredly what damage had been done by the anal beads.

Mark pulled the cat-o-nine-tails from his box. He was never fucking around when that thing came out.

"I'm sure you remember this one, Jeffrey", he said. He lovingly stroked its tightly-braided leather tendrils as he spoke.

Mark pointed towards the back wall. "Face that wall."

Jeff began to amble miserably towards the place Mark had indicated, but then, suddenly froze in his tracks. Mark stopped as well, his eyes wide, every muscle in his body tensed, like a wild cat about to jump on its prey.

Police sirens had just split the silence of the night air, and they had sounded far too close to be passing on the road.

Jeff nearly collapsed to the ground in relief. Perhaps he'd make it out of here, after all.

Once Mark seemed to regain his senses, the realization that he was completely and utterly fucked began to sink in.

Logic told him that he was finished, but that same survivalist instinct that had allowed him to wrestle through painful injuries for all of those years forced him onwards, telling him that surrender was not an option.

The Deadman calmly undid the strap on Jeff's ball gag and took it off.

"You're gonna help me get out of here, boy", he said.

"Fuck you", replied Jeff, his voice filled with rage.

The older man grabbed his pants and pulled them on. Jeff backed away from him, struggling with his handcuffs all the while.

They suddenly heard the police moving around right outside, getting ready to bust down the door.

The Deadman turned to Jeff. "I don't have time for your shit", he growled, "Now when they come busting in here, you're gonna play the good little captive, and keep still, and shut the fuck up."

Jeff glared at him out of the corner of his eyes, still concentrating on getting the handcuffs off. "Yeah, right. Or what?"

He stiffened when he heard the unmistakable sound of a gun cocking. "Or I'm gonna shoot you in the head." Jeff paled as he saw Mark inspecting a small handgun that he'd undoubtedly been hiding in his pants pocket. The Deadman's eyes narrowed as he glanced up at Jeff. "Don't make me ruin that beautiful body by putting a bullet in it, Jeffrey. It would be an incredible waste."

A second later, the door was kicked in, and ten SWAT team members ran in, guns at the ready. Mark pulled Jeff into his body, pushing the cocked gun into his temple. The younger Hardy trembled in his grasp, eyes wide with fear.

"Let him go, Calloway!", ordered one of the officers.

"So you can haul my ass back to jail? Fuck you." Mark spoke conversationally, his tone completely unafraid.

"C'mon, Mark, we all know you're going back", said the same officer, "There's no need for this. Jeff here has a family he needs to go home to-"

"You are truly an asshole", Mark growled, tightening his grip on Jeff and eliciting a small whimper from his captive, "Don't talk to me like I'm mentally deficient, or a moron. I know he has a family. I just don't give a shit."

"You'd better start giving a shit, Calloway! You surrender now, and maybe the judge will take it into consideration during sentencing."

Mark laughed that awful, dark laugh. "Either way, I'm going to die in prison."

"No reason to bring anyone else with you. Let Jeff go."

"No, I don't think I will", Mark said quietly.

Jeff gasped as he felt Mark's grasp on him tighten even more.

"If I'm going to hell, I'm bringing him along. At least then I'll have a smile on my face while I'm facing down the devil", Mark whispered, to no one in particular.

He moved his face into Jeff's hair, breathing in its scent. The young Hardy shuddered at the feel of the older man's facial hair rubbing against his naked shoulder.

A look of true regret on his face, Mark aimed the gun at Jeff's head.

"See you in hell, boy."

A shot sounded from somewhere in the room, and Mark fell to the ground, blood oozing from his neck. One of the SWAT team members ran forward and checked his pulse.

"He's dead, sir."

"Good work, Smith."

Jeff stood there, naked, frozen, and splattered with Mark's blood.

He stared at the body of the man who had kidnapped him, who had raped him, who had made his life a living hell for so long. He didn't look nearly as frightening now that the life had left his body. He just looked… old. Battered. Worn out. Jeff closed his eyes, not wanting to look anymore.

He jumped as he felt someone drape a blanket over his shoulders.

"The ambulance is this way, Mr. Hardy."

"It's Jeff. Call me Jeff."

* * * * * * *

Jeff blinked open green, hazy eyes. Grayish, blurry figures hovered over him, slowly coming into focus in the dim lights.

"I think he's waking up!"

"Jeff, honey? Can you hear me?"

He moaned in pain. He hurt everywhere. He wanted to fall back into the blissful, morphine-induced sleep he'd been in before.

Jeff felt a tender kiss touch him on his forehead, and couldn't stop himself from smiling. He looked up into the face of his beautiful wife.

"Hey", he croaked.  
"It's about damn time you woke up", she said, kissing him and laughing. Tears were running down her face and messing up her makeup.

Jeff tried on a smile, but found it felt a bit unnatural. The grin melted from his face.

Matt had been sitting on the other side of the bed, watching Jeff intently. He now spoke up, his voice somber enough to match Jeff's expression. "Hey Beth", he said, "You mind going down the hall to grab Jeff some Skittles? I think there's a vending machine somewhere around."

"Sure Matt", she said, kissing her husband on the forehead and grabbing some money. She glanced back furtively before shutting the door on the two brothers.

Matt opened his mouth several times to speak, and yet each time words failed him.

"Jeff-"

"I'll be alright, Matty", Jeff interrupted tiredly, already knowing what he was going to say.

Matt ran a hand over his face. "When we heard that you'd-" He paused, swallowing, as if he still couldn't say it. "That you'd been taken, well, you can just imagine-"

"I don't wanna imagine what you guys went through", Jeff said quietly.

"Yeah. Oh god, Jeffy. Thank god you're safe." Matt was biting back a sob as he spoke. "I can't even think about what that motherfucker might have done to you."

"It doesn't matter", said Jeff numbly, "_He_ doesn't matter. He's gone. He can't hurt us anymore."

**And thus ends the epic slash saga! Hope you enjoyed it! Be sure and remove all of your sex toys from the fanfic area (author finds, author keeps)! **

**Review if you loved, Review if you hated, Review if you didn't care! I freakin' love Reviews!!!!**


End file.
